Rockin' Experience or Not?
by RavenZahlerZane
Summary: Okay, its a spin on James Patterson's Maximum Ride series with the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montanna and Mystical stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montanna. Property of their original creators and I am just a huge fa
1. Chapter 1

'_I know this isn't a good idea, but I need some fun,'_ I thought to myself. I was headed toward a huge stadium where Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers were playing a concert. I had stumbled upon this idea only ten minutes ago and as I was on the run and said, "What the heck!"

I was good at sneaking in and out of places, so this would be a piece of cake. I'm on the run from some scientists that think it's fun to genetically mutate a baby's DNA and watch how new abilities are made. I was one of the few who escaped. My mutation was helped along by a "blood disease". So, now I have black wings with red, orange, blue, purple, and silver streaks to add to the problem. Great life, huh? It is a little cool if you think about it, though.

It started when my mom, then a living vamp, and my dad, a werewolf, went against The Rule. Normally, the two species don't intermix and they don't reproduce. You know that one in a million chance? That was me. Well, at my mom's first sonogram, the scientist injected her with an avian DNA serum that fused with my constructing DNA. The outcome: I have wings, with feathers the same color of my hair, and mystical creature sides. The scientists told my parents that I had died shortly after birth except that they had baby knapped me. Go figure. Other unspeakable experiments and torture followed.

'_Okay, past security. Now all I have to do is stay inconspicuous.'_ I noticed that not many of the people there were singing along with Hannah. I liked her music personally, but whatever. Most of them were probably there for the Jonas Brothers most likely. I knew why too; they were so cute! I worked my way to the front of the crowd, to the side, and hid in the shadows. I watched as Hannah left the stage and equipment was moved. That's when I saw the people in the rafters. Using my raptor vision, yes as in hawks' and eagles', I realized that they weren't part of the crew. I started edging towards the barred off stairs leading toward backstage. Right behind that, the ladder to the rafters was apparent. Not thinking, I ran towards the gate. I jumped it and headed towards the ladder. Praying to not get caught, I started to climb. _'Three more to go. I'll make it.' _was what I was thinking when I heard guitar chords starting. Everyone was distracted for me. Perfect. Hoping I was doing the right thing, I lunged at the first offender.

At the last minute, he turned around. Sawed-off shotgun in hand, he pulled the trigger. I'll admit he landed a good shot, just not good enough. He watched me as I staggered back. The shot was heard over the music, causing it to stop abruptly. Taking advantage of his surprise, I landed a roundhouse kick to his middle back, as a shocked sound arose from the crowd. He fell from the rafters, taking me with him. We landed front center stage, almost on Joe I think. I couldn't be sure. Quickly, I started into motion almost too quick for the eye to see (my heritage was on my side for once).

I snatched the shotgun as three more men started towards me. Their knives and guns drawn, they started circling me.

I dodged the first set of knives, bringing Joe (I was sure it was him) down with me. Security fanned out, guns drawn and safeties off. The second round of knives headed towards Kevin (he was taller). Doing a double somersault flip, I grabbed him and Joe. One knife caught me in the side, the other landed in the wall. I landed, handing Joe and Kevin to security. Realizing the last had a pistol, I moved fast. He fired, sending off the whole cartridge. Security followed suit. Dodging what I could, I made it to the gun man. Breaking his gun in half, I swung with the shotgun, which, surprisingly I hadn't dropped. Bringing him to his knees, I noticed one more in the rafters. He threw a single knife, with the skill of a ninja. I did the same with my boomerang blade. Snatching it from my boot, I swung it with all the force I could muster. He caught it in the neck, not where I had intended. But, I guess that's what he gets for moving. He fell to land on top of my last victim. I took up my blade and at the last second, pushed Nick out of the way. The knife Mr. Ninja had thrown caught me in the back. Missing my heart by millimeters, the momentum of impact knocking me down, I had to fight to breathe.

Quickly making a mental inventory of myself, I decided nothing was serious. I watched as my side started to scab over, the knife had fallen out during the fight. I have to admit, being a freak of nature has its perks. As soon as I tugged out the bullets and the knife, I'd be alright. I hoped.

"Are you OK? Can I help?" came from someone beside me, my head snapped up at the questions. I stared, eyes glazing over, as I thought: _'What would happen when security finished evacuating everyone from the stadium? I couldn't be arrested.'_ "It's alright. You're not in trouble." Thinking about how I had survived by not trusting anyone, I hesitated. I watched as the person extended a hand. I looked up to see Nick Jonas staring back at me, concern in his eyes. I took his hand and hefted myself up. Joe and Kevin were running towards us along with three security guards. As they neared, Nick gave a quick, almost unnoticeable shake of his head. The guards backed off.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it. You saved my life." was all he said as his brothers reached us.

"Nick, are you alright?!" they asked in unison. He nodded. I stood there, not knowing if I should be trying to leave or not. I was starting to wonder how weird it would seem to walk out of here with a knife sticking out of my back. Pretty awkward I was sure.

"Guys, I'm fine. Honestly. There's no reason for all of this. Besides, you should be thanking, um…."

"Raven, my name is Raven." I said when they looked at me. I was trying to figure out if the knife had hit my wing or not when I realized they were leading me by the hand towards the backstage exit.


	2. Chapter 2

"…we can help her. She helped us, so let's help her. Dad will say yes, so will mom." Kevin stated. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I kept my mouth shut.

I didn't realize we had stopped until…

"Whoa! She has a knife sticking out of her back. No wonder she isn't talking." exclaimed Joe. I winced as he said it. Hoping no one would touch it, I nodded. They looked at each other, fear in their eyes. I silently wished that the word 'hospital' wouldn't come up. "What do we do? Do we call an ambulance or something?" Joe asked in exasperation. I shook my head fervently and they looked at me.

"Uh, what I mean is that, um, well, I heal fast. Just pull it out. Nothing serious will happen. Honest." I answered hurriedly. Again, I got weird looks, but to my surprise, Nick stepped forward. Turning slightly, I stiffened my stance.

"On the count of three, OK?" I nodded. I felt him grip the knife, wincing at the pain. "One…Two…Three!" he said, pulling hard. I jerked with it, but relief followed the pain. It was heaven for three seconds, then fire burned and I watched as their eyes grew wide in shock or horror or maybe both. I couldn't be completely sure. Gingerly pulling the scraps of my shirt to the side, I swept my fingers where the gaping slash should have been. Instead, my fingers found a slight glob of sticky blood residue.

"Better? You do heal fast, don't you?" was the response I got from the curly haired cutie, Nick.

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry for the rough handling out there. Honest." I said as I started to topple over. Kevin and Joe grasped my arms, careful to not touch a wound.

"That's OK. We're grateful." Kevin answered. He and Joe supported most of my weight as they took me inside of their bus.

It looked very nice. The boys took me over to a table with six chairs. Kevin went down a hall, Joe went towards what looked like a kitchen, and Nick went to the chair beside me. I jumped when Kevin came back, tweezers, scissors, and towels in hand. Joe came out of the kitchen with a first aid box. Pulling out chairs, they sat down across from me.

"What do you want us to do? We can try our best here or take you to the hospital." Kevin told me.

"You can do it. Hospitals don't mix that well with me." I whispered. Extending my arm after he had laid down a towel, I glanced at Joe. He was laying out pieces of gauze and tape. Fighting my instincts to swing, I realized Nick had moved his chair around behind me. Watching the mirror of him in Kevin's eyes, I nodded. He started to cut the middle of my shirt. I understood, really, but my wings retract only so far. Watching through Kevin's eyes and waiting for the reaction, I held my breath, letting it out quick when Joe poured peroxide down my arm. Then small pulls told me that Kevin had started to prod for bullets. Sudden pain made me lose control of my wing muscles. My wings took up half of the room. Hey, ten meters is big. I broke my eye contact with Kevin. Joe looked like he was in heaven and Nick had been shoved by the sudden unwilled movement.

"I'm sorry! I probably should have told you guys about that." I said, retracting my wings back in. Shivering from the sudden cold, since my shirt was off and I was sitting in a bus with three of the hottest guys in the world with just jeans and a sports bra on.

"It would have been good to know, but that was cool!" Joe replied. Kevin and Nick nodded. "So, what's the story if you don't mind my asking?" was the next question.

"Well, long story short, I was a genetic experiment. When my mom got her first sonogram, they injected avian DNA into her. It fused with my forming DNA. They stole me from the hospital, telling my parents I had died. Then they continued the experiments. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." I explained in a guilty voice. Kevin looked up from pulling bullets when I finished. Joe kept on bandaging my arm and Nick kept washing off my back.

"I think your wing was hurt Raven." Nick said hesitantly. Carefully extending it, I winced as new pain came. New spatters of blood appeared on the floor. "Hold on, there's something in it. Kevin, what does this look like to you?" I froze, terror suffocating me. Gently moving some feathers aside to see, Kevin inspected where Nick had indicated. Wincing as he looked, I felt my canines grow the tiniest bit. Doing an indiscrete 360, I noticed Joe had cut his finger with the scissors. The beautiful smell of fresh blood flowed into me, causing my pupils to dilate entirely. I'm a non-practicing living vamp but the ancient hunger is still there for and it hit me hard.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I sat waiting for what seemed forever. I could hear the brothers talking, but I couldn't distinguish the words or voices.

"I don't think I can get that out, Nick. I don't want to do more damage than there already is."

"Let me try. I don't think she wants to go anywhere."


End file.
